You are My Target
by Ryuhara Shanchi
Summary: Sakura dan Sazura adalah dua saudara kembar yang memiliki telepati kuat sehingga mereka hanya perlu berbicara melaui fikiran masing-masing. Dengan adanya dua pangeran tampan, Sasuke dan Sasori yang merebut perhatian mereka. Keduanya sepakat untuk berpindah tempat. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Bisakah Sasori dan Sasuke membedakan Sakura dan Sazura?


**You are My Target**

**Story by Ryuhara Haruno.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi .K**

**Rate : T for Teen.**

**Warning : Typo (s), Au, OC, OOC, and pairing bisa tertukar.**

**Summary : Sakura dan Sazura adalah dua saudara kembar yang memiliki telepati kuat sehingga mereka hanya perlu berbicara melaui fikiran masing-masing. Dengan adanya dua pangeran tampan, Sasuke dan Sasori yang merebut perhatian mereka. Keduanya sepakat untuk berpindah tempat. Apa yang terjadi selanjutnya? Bisakah Sasori dan Sasuke membedakan Sakura dan Sazura? **

Mereka berdua terlahir sebagai dua saudara kembar yang identik. Dengan paras wajah yang sama, senyuman yang sama manisnya, warna rambut merah muda yang sejenis. Hanya saja, yang satu memiliki warna mata seindah hijau emerald dan yang satunya lagi bermata jadhe. Selebihnya, mereka berdua dapat diibaratkan seperti pinang dibelah dua.

Dua saudara kembar ini dilahirkan pada tanggal 28 Maret. Anak kedua dari pasangan Haruno Mebuki dan Haruno Kizashi ini memberikan nama yang berbeda untuk kedua putri kembar mereka. Yaitu Haruno Sakura dan Haruno Sazura. Haruno Sakura dapat diartikan sebagai bunga Sakura yang identik dengan musim semi. Sedangkan Haruno Sazura lebih diartikan pada langit biru atau musim panas. Meski nama mereka memiliki arti yang berbeda, namun siapa sangka? Kedua saudara kembar ini tidak hanya memiliki paras yang sama. Namun, mereka berdua juga memiliki kesamaan dalam segala hal. Termasuk selera, hobi, dan kecintaan mereka pada obyek yang sama. Apalagi, masalah cowok.

**~YAMT ~**

"Hei, Sazu-chan kau lihat laki-laki yang disana? Kya... dia tampan sekali.**" **Sakura menatap seorang pemuda bermata hazel yang sedang memainkan gitar di taman sekolah. Di sebelahnya, terdapat pemuda raven yang sedang sibuk mendengarkan i-pod dengan headseat yang menggantung di telinganya dan menatap lurus ke arah pemuda yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura.

Sazura mengerjapkan jadhe-nya sekali lagi. Sebenarnya dia masih bingung dengan siapa yang ditunjuk oleh Sakura. Pemuda yang besurai merah atau pemuda raven yang disebelahnya? Tapi kalau boleh jujur, Sazura lebih tertarik pada pemuda yang berambut raven itu. Entah kenapa, setiap melihat sepasang mata onyx-nya menatap lurus ke depan membuat Sazura merasa gugup. Rona merah menjalari pipinya saat sepasang onyx itu menatap ke arah mereka. Entah obyek mana yang ia tuju, namun pemilik onyx itu menyeringai dan berbisik-bisik pada pemuda bersurai merah di sebelahnya.

**~YAMT~**

Sebenarnya Sasori sudah merasakan ada yang memperhatikannya dari arah kantin. Sepasang kouhai-nya yang memiliki rambut merah muda dan wajah yang serupa dan sulit dibedakan. Jujur saja, salah satu dari kedua gadis kembar tersebut ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Atau mungkin lebih tepat jika dikatakan, menarik hatinya.

Ya!

Sasori mengajak Sasuke untuk duduk di bangku taman yang terletak berhadapan dengan kantin agar bisa memperhatikan dua gadis kembar yang unik itu. Awalnya ia hanya bertabrakan di depan gerbang karena salah satu dari dua gadis kembar itu berlari dengan cepat untuk menghindari keterlambatan dan berakhir dengan ditutupnya gerbang sekolah.

Namun, karena kurang hati-hati gadis itu menabrak Sasori yang sedang berdiri untuk piket OSIS kerapian siswa. Gadis beriris hijau itu memandangnya sedikit terkejut dan meminta maaf. Bagai drama di televisi, Sasori yang terkenal sebagai anggota OSIS yang galak seantero sekolah malah tersenyum manis dan mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk masuk. Mungkin bisa disimpulkan, bahwa salah satu dari pangeran sekolah kita sudah jatuh dalam pesona salah satu dari si kembar.

**~YAMT~**

Sebenarnya Sasuke agak dongkol menerima ajakan Sasori untuk duduk di taman sekolah. Alasannya adalah karena ia benci pada tempat yang ramai. Tempat di mana terdapat berpuluh-puluh pasang mata yang menatapnya sambil terkikik geli, tatapan memuja, sampai tatapan yang penuh dengan hawa nafsu. Oke, lupakan yang terakhir. Ia hanya benci dengan yang namanya tempat umum.

Ia mengeluarkan i-pod terbaru yang dibelikan oleh Itachi minggu lalu saat kakaknya itu pulang dari Meksiko. Memutar lagu yang enak didengar dan mengabaikan suara indah Sasori yang sedang melantunkan sebuah lagu dan menyita banyak perhatian dari gadis-gadis yang kehausan akan pria tampan di luar sana.

Great!

Pemuda Akasuna ini sukses membuat mereka menjadi pusat perhatian selama jam istirahat ini.

Ia mengedarkan sepasang mata onyx-nya untuk menghalau kebosanan. Melihat-lihat sesuatu yang menarik, sampai onyx-nya menemukan sepasang mata hijau yang memandang ke arah mereka dan sesekali terkikik geli dan membisikkan sesuatu ke gadis yang serupa dengannya di sebelahnya. Entah kenapa, sudut bibir pemuda berdarah Uchiha ini terangkat ke atas. Ia membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasori dan membuat mata hazel itu memandang ke arah yang dimaksud oleh Sasuke.

Membuat empat pasang mata itu saling bertemu dan rona merah muda yang menguar secara bersamaan di wajah manis kedua gadis merah muda itu. Sasori dan Sasuke menyeringai senang. Entah gadis yang manakah yang telah mencuri hati mereka, namun mereka berdua sepakat untuk menjadikan gadis kembar itu sebagai target mereka.

"Sasori, lihat ke arah jam 3. Kukira, dua gadis kembar itu yang akan menjadi target kita."

**~YAMT~**

Akasuna Sasori adalah siswa pintar peraih medali perak di kejuaraan olimpiade sains tingkat nasional se-Jepang untuk mata pelajaran Kimia. Ia juga dikenal sebagai wakil ketua OSIS Kohona Gakuen yang tegas dan disiplin akan semua peraturan sekolah. Ia tak akan segan-segan menghukum siswa yang datang terlambat, bahkan jika hanya telambat 0,01 ms sekali pun. Memberikan mereka sanksi yang berat sebagai efek jera, dan terkadang ia juga tak segan untuk menghukum murid-murid yang kedapatan membuang sampah sembarangan dan berkata kasar di depannya. Di samping itu, walau ia dikenal dengan sikap tegas tanpa belas kasihan, ia juga di agung-agungkan oleh gadis-gadis karena wajah imut dan sikap murah senyumnya.

Ia memang terkenal galak dikalangan OSIS. Namun, ia dikenal ramah dikalangan siswa/i Konoha Gakuen. Apalagi ia adalah salah satu keturunan Akasuna. Keluarga pemilik bisnis terbesar untuk produk mainan anak-anak dan terkenal dengan wajah _baby face_ yang turun temurun diwariskan pada keturunannya. Jadi, siapa sih gadis yang tak ingin berharap menjadi pendampingnya? Selain bisa bersanding dengan pemuda setampan Sasori, kelak keturunan mereka pun juga bisa awet muda karena wajah _baby face_ warisan leluhur Akasuna.

Uchiha Sasuke adalah rekan Osis dan teman sepermainan Sasori. Anak kedua dari pasangan Mikoto dan Fugaku ini lebih dikenal dalam kemahirannya di karate. Ia pernah menjuarai perlombaan karate tingkat Nasional dan mendapatkan piala bergilir dari Kaisar Jepang. Menjabat ketua Osis selama dua periode di Konoha Gakuen, dan pernah mengikuti dunia olimpiade sains untuk matematika. Namun, ia terpaksa berhenti karena jadwal pertandingan karate dan lomba olimpiade bertabrakan.

Sasuke dikenal dengan kepemimpinannya yang tegas. Ia tak segan-segan untuk memecat anggota OSIS jika kedapatan terlambat dalam menghadiri rapat. Menegur guru yang sengaja tidak mengajar di jam kerjanya. Memberikan peringatan keras pada siswi-siswi yang memakai seragam yang melanggar aturan. Bahkan memecat satpam sekolah yang ketahuan membantu siswa untuk membolos.

Sifatnya yang dingin dan tegas inilah yang membuat kepala sekolah mempercayakan jabatan ketua OSIS selama dua periode berturut-turut kepadanya. Di samping itu, hasil perolehan suara pun juga masih banyak yang menghendakinya sebagai ketua OSIS. Walau terkadang ada saja pihak-pihak yang kurang menyukainya. Namun, Sasuke tak pernah ambil pusing dan tetap terus menjalankan sistem kekuasaannya selama menjabat ketua OSIS untuk satu tahun ke depan.

**~YAMT~**

Sakura baru saja keluar dari kantin sekolah setelah menikmati makan siangnya bersama saudara kembarnya. Ia berjalan ke bangunan perpustakaan untuk meminjam beberapa buku untuk tugas esai Biologinya. Selama di perjalanan, ia tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata onyx yang mengawasinya dan membuntutinya dari belakang.

Sebagai gadis yang terlahir kembar, Sakura mempunyai sikap yang lebih peka dari pada manusia yang terlahir non kembar. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke arah jam 6 dan menemukan Sasori yang sedang membantu Karin dalam mengerjakan laporan untuk OSIS. Hazel-ya memandang ke depan dan tersenyum saat mendapati emerald itu memandangnya.

Sakura yang notabene jatuh cinta pada Sasori hanya tersipu dan membiarkan wakil ketua OSIS itu untuk melanjutkan langkahnya lebih dahulu. Kemudian ia masuk ke dalam perpustakaan dan meninggalkan seseorang yang mengintip dari tembok sana.

"Ck, dia lebih peka dari pada apa yang kutaksir 'kan."

.

.

.

Sakura mencari buku campbell setebal dosa yang akan menjadi referensinya untuk esai tentang protista. Mata hijau emerald-nya berlarian ke sana sini untuk menemukan buku tersebut. Bibir merah mudanya mengerucut lucu dan terkadang bergumam sendiri karena sulitnya buku itu untuk ditemukan.

Sasuke yang sedari tadi telah mengikutinya hanya menatapnya dalam diam di depan pintu perpustakaan. Salah satu tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Sedangkan yang satunya lagi sibuk membaca buku campbell yang sedang dicari gadis Haruno itu. Onyx Sasuke terus memandangi wajah cantik Sakura yang tampak berkerut. Ia sudah mencari kesana-sini berkeliling perpustakaan dan mendapati bahwa rak buku campbell telah kosong melompong. Hanya menyisakan beberapa buku ensiklopedia dan buku-buku sains lainnya.

Akhirnya, dengan kesal ia berbalik dan berjalan menuju pintu perpustakaan. Emerald Sakura agak terkejut saat mendapati sesosok ketua OSIS yang berdiri seraya menatapnya dengan tajam. Sasuke menaapnya dengan wajah datar namun dengan pandangan onyx yang seakan-akan menembus netra emerald Sakura. Membuat gadis itu terpaku di tempat dan tak bisa kemana-mana selain merasakan adanya hawa-hawa yang aneh saat pemuda itu berjalan mendekatinya dan menarik dagu mungilnya.

Hangatnya hembusan nafas Sasuke terasa di wajah ayu Sakura. Memandang mata hitam itu dengan takut-takut sampai dengan terdengarnya bisikan lirih di telinga Sakura,

"Kau dihukum karena telah melanggar peraturan. Berkeliaran di perpustakaan saat jam pelajaran akan dimulai 1 menit lagi. _Tu eres mi destino_."

**~YAMT~**

Sazura hanya terdiam sambil memainkan jarinya dengan gelisah. Dihadapannya, terdapat sesosok pemuda bersurai merah yang yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Pemuda Akasuna itu tersenyum sembari memainkan sebuah kartu ditangannya. Sazura yang hanya terdiam melihat kartu pelajarnya dimainkan oleh Sasori.

Ketua OSIS tampan ini sengaja menahan kartu pelajarnya dengan alasan terlalu lama nongkrong di kantin sehingga terlambat 35 detik untuk masuk ke kelas setelah bel berbunyi. Alasan yang terlalu mengada-ngada sehingga membuatnya terpaksa diseret ke ruang OSIS seperti sekarang.

"Baiklah Haruno. Aku kurang hafal siapa namamu. Karena kau dan saudara kembarmu sulit untuk dibedakan. Kesalahanmu kali ini kuharapkan jangan terulang. Sebagai hukumannya, kartu pelajarmu akan kusita selama seminggu dan kuharap kau jera untuk segera masuk ke dalam kelas saat bel tanda istirahat berahir berbunyi. Mengerti?" Sasori tersenyum semanis mungkin.

Namun, di mata jadhe Sazura senyuman itu terlihat seperti seringaian menyebalkan dan dimaksudkan untuk mengejek dirinya. Ia berujar lirih dan hendak pergi dari ruang OSIS itu. Namun, tangan Sasori menahan lengannya dan membuat Sazura menoleh ke belakang sambil melemparkan pandangan tak suka.

"_Tu eres mi destino._" Bisik Sasori.

**~YAMT~**

Sakura dan Sazura menghempaskan tubuh mereka masing-masing ke atas ranjang berukuran king size berlapis sprei berwarna merah muda. Kedua gadis kembar ini sama-sama melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, menggembungkan pipinya dan mengerucutkan bibir mereka secara bersamaan. Ekspresi lucu yang hanya hadir di saat mereka merasa kesal bukan main. Kemudian, keduanya saling menghadap satu sama lainnya. Menatap wajah saudara kembar mereka masing-masing dan merasa seperti sedang bercermin.

Sakura menatap wajah adik kembarnya yang terlihat sangat jelek itu dan tertawa. Merasa adanya aneh, Sazura semakin merengut sebal dan menatap Sakura dengan sangar.

"Apa yang lucu Saku-nee? Aku sedang kesal!" ujarnya.

Sakura menghentikan gelak tawa yang mengelitiki perutnya dan memandang adik kembarnya itu.

"Hehe.. habis wajahmu lucu. Ada masalah apa Sazu-chan?"

Sazura menceritakan hal apa yang dialaminya setelah mereka berpisah dari kantin tadi. Membuat Sakura berteriak senang karena adik kembarnya itu dihukum oleh pemuda tampan yang disukai Sakura.

"Wah... kau dihukum oleh Sasori senpai? Kyaaa...pasti senang sekali! Aku mau! "

Sazura mengernyit heran menatap saudara kembarnya itu.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Sasori senpai? Onee-chan menyukainya?" tanya Sazura.

Mendadak Sakura terbungkam dengan pertanyaan saudara kembarnya dan tersipu sendiri.

"A-aa-a.. i-itu rahasia." Sakura mengancungkan jempolnya dihadapan Sazura. "Kau tahu, aku dihukum juga tadi."

Kini giliran Sakura yang menceritakan kejadian aneh saat ia dihukum oleh Sasuke hanya karena dirinya ke perpustakaan saat jam pelajaran. Padahal tujuannya ke sanakan untuk meminjam buku. Apa yang salah dari itu?

"APA? Onee-chan dihukum oleh Sasuke senpai? Wah... aku jadi mau. Pasti rasanya senang sekali 'kan?" teriak Sazura dengan heboh dan membuat Sakura_ swetdop_ di tempat.

Kemudian Sazura menatap emerald Sakura dengan intens. Mereka mulai melakukan interaksi telepati diantara dirinya dan Sakura. Berbicara melalui fikiran mereka masing-masing tanpa bersuara dan hanya bisa dilakukan oleh sepasang saudara kembar identik seperti mereka. 10 menit setelah itu, mereka berdua menyeringai dan saling melemparkan tatapan jahil masing-masing.

"_Ne, nee-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita bertukar tempat? Seperti kebiasaan kita saat SMP. Nee-chan menjadi aku. Dan aku menjadi nee-chan. Dengan begitu, kita bisa bersama cowok incaran kita masing-masing selama menjalani hukuman ini. Bagaimana?" ucap Sazura saat bertelepati._

_Sakura tampak sedikit terkejut dengan ide jahil yang terlintas di otak saudara kembarny itu. Kemudian Sakura ikut tersenyum dan berujar._

"_Ide bagus Sazu-chan. Kau masih menyimpan soft lens hadiah kakak 'kan? Baiklah, kita mulai rencana ini besok."_

Kemudian mereka berdua tertawa licik dan saling membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Kau tahu, terkadang memiliki saudara kembar terasa sangat berbahaya. Apalagi dengan ide gila yang dicetuskan oleh salah satu dari kalian. Mau tak mau, kalian pasti akan menuturinya juga.

**FIN** or **TBC **

**Note : **_Tu eres mi destino_ artinya kamu targetku (spanyol)

**a/n:**

**gak bisa ngomong apa-apa deh. Pokoknya aku cuman minta pendapat kalian tentang FF ini. Btw, aku suka banget sama yang namanya kembar. Coba, aku punya saudara kembar. Pasti aku manfaatin dia semauku #ketawajahat**

**so, mind to review?**


End file.
